Jay
by GatsbyGeek
Summary: The Great Gatsby love story with a slight twist. Nichole Carraway falls hard in love with the man that's hard in love with her cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, my first story on this account is a Gatsby fanfiction…go figure…. This isn't my first story or my first time writing by a long shot, so I can guarantee it won't be **_**terrible**_**, but then again it might not be great either haha! Sorry this chapter is so short!**

**Disclaimer: The Great Gatsby book and both movies do not belong to me**

* * *

Chapter One: The Golden Girl

I had moved into West Egg sometime early in the year; I had changed my life's path from writing to accounting. Writing is a one way street, you see. On one hand, you get to convey thoughts and create stories however you wish, as though you were queen. On the other hand, criticism is a very destructive thing. One can only take so much before caving. I started by buying a small cottage as well as several books on bonds and the like.

My cousin Daisy was residing in East Egg, and much to my aggravation, she knew I came to town. I had no choice but to visit her and her wretched husband.

Tom was sweating profusely, dismounting his large stag. I've always gotten a bad impression of him since the moment we met.

"Shakespeare!" He clapped a hulking hand on my shoulder, pulling me inside. "How's the great American novel?"

His sneer gave it all away. Tom was a misogynist at heart; he loved to mock my dream of writing, saying that there was no way a woman could formulate thoughts clever enough to sell, or that we talk too much anyway and didn't need to write it all down. His hand "accidentally" slipped close to my breast revoltingly.

For as much as he hates women's minds, he sure does _love_ their bodies.

"Actually, I'm going into banking and investments now."

"Ah, well remind me not to let you near my taxes, lass!"

Before I could snap back he knocked me through the large double doors, his hands too present on my waist for comfort. White drapes were flowing like water before my eyes, concealing the one I came to see, the golden girl, Daisy Buchanan.

"Is that you, my lovely?"

Her voice was sweet and innocent, sickeningly so. How someone with a child could remain so pure on the outside was beyond me. Her golden hair was brushed a hundred times over, cheeks adorned with blush, brown eyes glistening.

"Oh, do they miss me in Chicago?"

Lord help me, this dear girl was egotistically insatiable.

"Yes, at least a dozen people send their love, they're crying 'Daisy, Daisy, we can't live without you!'"

Giggling at my exaggeration, she stood, graceful as always.

"Nichole, this is Jordan Baker," Daisy leaned forward, as if to tell me a secret."She's a very famous golfer."

The woman's beauty was immense and intimidating.

"Oh, I'll push you two into broom closets and secret meetings, it'll be glorious!"

My face heated and, to make matters worse, Tom entered the room just soon enough to catch her plan. "Daisy, dear, Nichole isn't like those ungodly _flappers_, with their short skirts and painted faces- she knows where she belongs; with a working man."

He sure knew how to piss me off when he needed to.

"So where do you live, Nichole darling?"

Daisy's voice was not one I wanted in my head. It was high and doe-like; a whisper you could never quite catch. It matched her beauty but grated my nerves.

"Across the bay, I own a small cottage in West Egg."

"I know a friend in West Egg!"

"Oh, well I just moved in, I don't really know anyone yet."

Jordan paused, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

"Oh but you _must_ know Gatsby."

A small gasp caught my attention and silence wrapped its fat fingers around our throats.

"Gatsby? What Gatsby?"

Tom have a sour look and went to speak when the butler came in, interrupting the suspicious exchange.

"Dinner is served."

* * *

After being called to dinner we entered a breathtaking room, magnificent silverware and glasses speckled the table, shimmering with light.

I hated it.

East Eggers always had to shove their wealth down everyone's throat. If only I had that money, I could do something to make a change. A childhood of poverty had me well accustomed with what lack of money could do to a family. This house was a waste.

Glasses clink together. Meaningless objects.

"It's about the butler's nose…" Meaningless words.

"Have you heard of the _Rise of The Colored Empire_? Everyone should read it, fantastic book!"

"Tom reads large books with big words in them."

Flicking an African American butler's tie, he continued. "It discusses the theory that the Black man will overpower the whites unless we keep them in place."

"We've got to beat them down." Daisy was sickening, siding with anything Tom had to say. I couldn't stand women like that.

My voice got the best of me. "Now I don't think that's entirely true. What's happening is merely a fight for equality, Tom."

Tom chuckled. "Save it for your _novel_, Sweetheart."

Jackass.

My brooding was interrupted by a shrill phone ring. Tom left his dinner- and guests- fairly rudely, Daisy trailing after him.

"What are they-" Jordan smacked a thin hand over my mouth, her lily perfume stinging my eyes.

"Tom's got a woman."

"What?!"

"_Shhhh! _Everyone knows except Daisy…hell, maybe she does know, I haven't the slightest clue. It's tragic, really."

When the door opened again we scuttled back into place, and the dinner resumed.

The phone never stopped ringing.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience! Sorry for the long wait, guys, I was going to update sooner but I had a rough week. My boyfriend and I broke up right before prom(which is tomorrow), my pet mouse died of old age the day after, and I kind of snapped today; I tripped over my own foot like I always do and I just sat there on the floor and cried. It was pretty pathetic, I'm not proud of it *sweatdrops* but, things are how they are, no changing them now! Haha! Just gotta roll with it! \(^-^)/ I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but if I added in the party with Myrtle and Tom this would be outrageously long.**

**Abb1120: Thank you!**

**Shimmerandshine29: thank you, I loved reading OCxGatsby stories but I felt there wasn't enough so I decided to make one of my own!**

**H: Thanks!**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: wow! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Chapter 2

After a tense dinner Daisy had pulled me through the large double doors, and out towards the water.

"Oh Nichole…"

"What?"

"It's just, well, you see, I think everything's terrible. You know, I've been everywhere and seen everything and done everything, and I'm never satisfied. Oh!"

Realizing what she had said, Daisy put a pale hand to her mouth, ladylike and graceful.

"You must think I'm just awful."

I said nothing.

The tension only grew and grew in the silence of the night. As a fellow woman, I could understand how being trapped in a marriage with a man like Tom could be draining, but as someone who has been poor and in tough situations, I wanted to grapple her throat for wanting to throw away what she has. Swallowing my anger I threw out a topic

"Your daughter, she's doing alright?"

_Ouch, way to go Nichole. Smart move; bring up the daughter she could care less about. _Thankfully she didn't seem offended.

"Pammy? Oh, yes, she's quite alright."

Daisy's breath caught and it was as though I could see the words get stuck, their uncertainty hooking into the walls of her throat, bleeding risk. She managed to push them out and took on a look I rarely see on her. For as long as I've known her Daisy has always been theatrical and all about the presentation. Few times have I seen her serious; raw and true.

"When she was born Tom was God knows where, with God knows whom, and I asked the nurse if it was a boy or a girl. She told me it was a girl, and I wept. 'All right,' I said, 'I'm glad it's a girl. And I hope she'll be a fool; that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool.'"

Again I said nothing.

I've always been the bitter one, the jealous one, the hopeless semantic. But I never did realize until that night the truth of women: Every girl has spite and hate and nostalgia inside of her. Each one sent from God with a course set, threaded with seconds of sunshine and years of drought.

"All the bright, precious things fade so fast...And they don't come back."

Daisy had a small, crystalline tear leisurely trekking down her porcelain cheek, and once again my spite overcame me.

* * *

When I arrived back home I noticed something was off. A figure was standing on the dock, a magnificent portrait.

The man was a tall, almost unreal silhouette, sculpted like a statue. He stood, his hand outstretched in front of him, a green light shining through the gaps between his fingers resembling the sun, rising from behind mountain peaks. Somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew this man was important. He stood with a commanding stance, his shoulders broad and a hand tucked into his suit's pocket.

The man's very being was a contradiction; young but dressed lushly, stance firm but arms leisurely, offsetting but alluring. He reached for the mystic green light as though it held all worldly ambitions and the answers to all his questions. Ridiculously enough, I felt a sort of jealousy towards the green light, for it could draw forth such a strong feeling of longing from that man that I couldn't arise from a single person.

That night I paced my living room floor awake, thoughts foiling any and all attempts at sleep. I knew I was too bitter, I had been well aware for years, but Daisy always had ways of dragging it out of me. We were much closer when we were small, always playing together and never apart.

The trouble only started when we began to grow up.

I was by no means an ugly girl, but the boys never did look twice. Daisy attracted the attention, always perfect and filled with grace.

I admired her. I envied her. I spited her. I hated her.

God, did I hate her.

**A/N: Hey guys! Again so sorry about the wait and short chapter(It's so short it's shameful, ugh i'm so sorry!), the next will be longer and out in about a week or so. I have AP testing coming up and need to get my serious study face on! Wish me luck GatsbyGeekers!**


End file.
